Black and Blue Gryffindors
by babydollandgiantfreak
Summary: Who doesn't love a good quidditch match with torrential downpours? Not James Potter of course, they're his absolute favorite. Okay, and maybe Lily Evans might not think they're so awful either.


The rain pelted his body harder than a bludger. He could barely see and he was attempting to help get a quaffle past the Ravenclaw Beater. James was shouting as loud as he could so his teammates could hear him. While Sirius, Marlene, and everyone else was trying to communicate back.

But the weather was awfully brutal. Everyone in the vicinity was suffering really.

The rain and cold was pretty much inescapable no matter what anyone tried. But no one wanted to miss this match.

They were just so bloody close and it was really hard to tell who'd win. Both Seekers couldn't seem to spot the elusive golden item.

James refused to give up on his team though. He'd do anything he could to help them pull through this.

To him winning this match meant a lot. He wasn't the type to give up on anything. James Potter put his whole being into everything that really meant something to him. The strong passion he felt for things was practically in his DNA.

"Everyone keep an eye out!" James shouted again.

Muffled affirmations were shouted back. James kept whirling around the pit. Narrowly he dodged a bludger, but still got hit. All the wind seemed to be knocked out of him and threw his body around into the stands. A gasp escaped from the Gryffindors.

"Bloody hell," James groaned. Half of his body was clinging onto the stands while the other half tried to get a good grasp of his broom.

"Prongs, you all right mate?" Sirius shouted.

James lifted up a hand, "Keep going I'll be fine."

Sirius seemed hesitant but he noticed that Lily was rushing to help him. But Lily wasn't the only one going to check up on him, so were Remus and Marlene.

"Are you alright?" Lily asked with a terribly concerned expression. She ran her hands through his hair and checked for any scratches or cuts. Remus was at her side and tried to help James up.

James steadied himself and got himself on the broom. For some reason his heart was beating faster than when he was dangling for his life. All his mind was focused on was the fact that Lily was concerned for his life. Of course he shouldn't feel special since she's the most genuinely kind person he's ever met.

She'd be concerned if a dirty Slytherin was hurt. She was just that wonderful.

"I'm alright," He assured them despite the throbbing pain he felt whenever he tried to breathe. But then again he felt a familiar stab whenever he got too close to Lily, except that was a good kind of pain.

"Are you sure?" Lily asked again. She dipped her head closer to him. James could clearly see her vibrant green eyes. Droplets of water clung to her eyelashes.

"I'll survive."

Lily puts her hands on his neck and looks into his eyes.

For some odd reason his throat is dry and it's hard to swallow.

"Are you sure James?" Her head tilts a bit to the side.

James nods slowly, "No."

Lily smiles and her eyebrows pinch together in confusion.

"How 'bout you check after we win this match, yeah?" James smiled like a sloppy fool. He kissed the top of Lily's head before jetting off onto the pitch.

Unfortunately though that wasn't the last hit James received for the match. Of course he wasn't the only one but he seemed to be getting the brunt of the abuse.

He wouldn't be surprised if he had a broken rib or two. And he would bet a box of his favorite peppermints that at least half of his body was covered in bruises.

For both teams it felt like they'd been out here for days.

From somewhere in the stands someone called out "There!" causing all eyes to look for it until a few thought they spotted it.

More shouts were made until people actually could spot the snitch. Both James and the Ravenclaw captain yelled directions at their Seekers. Both Seekers found it and raced after it. Everyone in the stands started to cheer their respective teams on.

…

"Potter you should really go to the infirmary." Lily said to him with a butterbeer in her hand. James was slouched an armchair in the corner of the common room. It took him ages to find a position that didn't hurt.

"Not now Evans, we're celebrating our fantastic win."

She shook her head, "Yes because you sure look like you're having loads of fun over here."

He didn't want to admit that she was right. He was in too much pain to be having fun with his mates.

At least he had a glass of firewhiskey in his hand to numb some of the pain.

"I am, don't you see this brilliant smile on my face?" He flashed a dramatic grin that did nothing to help his point.

"I hate to say this, but I'll personally give you a checkup, as per your suggestion after you were thrust into the stands by a bludger."

James bit at his bottom lip pretending to mull the idea over.

"Does this checkup involve any scandalous activities?"

"Maybe if you're lucky." Lily gave James a look. She had no intention of scandalous activities occurring but she couldn't stand his suffering any more. The Marauders and Lily could practically feel his pain.

His lovely face was contorted into a frown laced with pain. Bruises were all over his arms and he could barely breathe. Of course Lily was the one to attempt to bring him out of his misery. Some would say that it was because of her kind soul while others would suggest that it was because James was a seventeen year old boy who was wrapped around her finger.

"Alright, what are you waiting for then?" James quickly got up but regretting it. He ached all over and sharply inhaled.

Lily put a hand on his arm to steady him.

She was awfully shorter than him, probably a foot if they were to guess. James was hunched over clutching at his chest and stared directly into her mesmerizing green eyes.

Lily had to admit that he quite fancied his light hazel eyes as well. She thought that his hair was cute. It was messier than usual due to the rain and wind.

While her hair dried perfectly, she looked as if she was inside the whole time.

James put an arm around Lily for support, and they both walked out of the common room.

Slowly James put his back against the cold wall. It helped quell some of his pain.

One of his hands was still holding his left side, "So what if you find that I'm perfectly fine?"

Naturally Lily rolled her eyes, "Then we can have a nice shag in a broom closet. But when I find that you aren't alright we're heading straight to the infirmary."

A big pout form on his face because he knew which would happen.

"To the infirmary…for a shag?"

Lily gave his arm a light smack. Normally it wouldn't have hurt, but the bruises didn't do much to cushion the blow.

"To fix you, you smarmy git."

It was rather difficult for him to not smirk.

Lily though stepped close to him so there wasn't much space left. That only made James' ability to breathe worse.

"Unbutton your shirt for me, will you," Lily requested.

"So you are trying to shag me." He teased but obliged.

A few of the bottom buttons were still left done though. The big nasty spot on James' left side was all Lily needed to see. Regardless she gently put her hand against the spot causing James to wince.

She frowned and looked up at him with a look that said "I told you so".

"See? I'm perfectly fine." James tried.

But his protest was moot. Lily was dragging him off to the infirmary before he could say another thing.

Of course when they reached said place it turned out that James did have two broken ribs. The urge to kick James was almost too strong for Lily, but she refrained; at least until after Madam Pomfrey mended his bones.

…

"Bloody hell," Lily cursed after she accidentally slammed her hand on the table.

She could already feel her blood vessels dying off.

"You alright?"

She turned around to see a boy with right messy hair, a lean quidditch body, and glasses falling off his face.

"James Potter, in a library? This can't be real."

"Oi, stop taking the mickey I'm trying to see if you're alright you bum."

"If my hand didn't hurt I would hit you."

"I'm so scared."

The frown on Lily's face deepened which only made James' smirk grow.

"Come on let me have a look." He walked closer to her and took her hand in his.

"Your hands are bleeding cold Evans."

"Cold hands, warm heart they say."

James chuckled, "And you bruise awfully easy. One's forming as we speak."

"Then maybe we shouldn't speak."

"I have a few activities in mind that don't involve speaking." A suggestive look passed over his features.

"Why am I not surprised?" Lily shook her head. In response James brushed some of her hair behind her head for her.

The whole breathing thing just wasn't working for James again. And this time all his ribs are intact so he had no excuse. Maybe he was part mermaid and couldn't stand to be on land for so long. Yes that must be it.

While Lily could breathe perfectly fine, her heart seemed to beat erroneously fast.

Pushing the weird heartbeats aside Lily spoke, "You know you owe me for taking you to the infirmary and giving you an excellent checkup."

"Well," James gathered himself, "if anything you owe me. I _was_ going to go to see Madam Pomfrey, I swear, after we celebrated. You just ruined my plans."

"Om I'm truly sorry," Lily replied with absolutely no hint of remorse, "It appears that I do owe you."

"That you do." James confirmed with a small nod.

Slowly Lily took hold of James' collar and brought his face down to hers. Their lips didn't meet quite yet. Lily took the time to create a bit of tension. Only a hair apart, her upper lip brushed against his bottom one. She looked up at him through her eyelashes.

James surely wasn't breathing now.

His lips though were itching to kiss her, but she kept him at bay for a little before succumbing.

With a deep passion their lips met again and again until they were bruised. Their tongues brushed against each other's. A small moan escaped Lily's lips causing James to press closer to her. Her back was against the bookshelf. One of his hands was holding her face while the other was at her hip.

Neither party could get enough of each other, but Lily had to pull away. She knew it was up to her because she had to toy with James a bit..

As her lips left his he tried to kiss her again. Lily smiled and James felt it as he gave her a peck.

"Well it seems that I no longer owe you."

"But you could just kiss me for fun now." James suggest with a big fat grin.

"Or I could not kiss you for fun." She replied with a coy smile.

"You sneaky little minx," James' smile grew, "You're trying to kill me aren't you?"

"Oh bollocks you found out my evil plan." Lily escaped from his grasp and started to walk away. Naturally James trailed after her like a puppy as she went into another aisle of books.

"Seeing as how you tried to kill me it only seems fair that you'd do something to make up for it." He suggested.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"I think you're the one who should make it up to me. I did have to snog your cheeky old face."

James feigned hurt and put a hand to his chest.

"Lily Evans you are just hurting me left and right."

"Good." She said playfully.

Lily found a book she was looking for and kept walking. James was following after her speaking a tad bit too loudly. He was getting shushed by a couple of individuals but couldn't seem to hear them. He was too enamoured with Lily to notice anyway.

"I think you've bruised my ego. Could you kiss it and make it better?"

Lily stopped and turned to look at the boy.

He stood with his hands in his pockets and looked at her like a puppy as well.

"You're going to owe me quite a lot at this rate Potter. Asking me to fix that big ego of yours? Why that's quite a feat."

"But only you can do such a task."

Lily shook her head with a smile, "Fine you git."

But instead of kissing his lips as she previously did she gave his head a kiss. Except that was perfectly fine with James. She could've kissed him anywhere for all her cared, as long as she was kissing him.

**A/n: Um sorry for the lame post but I've been meaning to write fanfic again because I rarely do. And I'm just in love with Jily, seriously the feelings I have for them kill me slowly and painfully, but I still put myself through this torture because I love them so much. **

**Anyway are there any good fics out there? I've been searching a bit but suggestions are always nice. **

**I also just have to say that I hate how Karen Gillian is the common face claim for Lily because she doesn't look anything like I'd managed or really how she was describe, at least to me. There are plenty of other red heads and plus mixing amy pond and lily evans just shouldn't be done. Okay I'm done goodbye. **


End file.
